Una hazaña peligrosa
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Él había peleado con Hollow, Arrancar y Espadas, pero definitivamente esta era la más peligrosa hazaña que enfrentaba hasta ahora.


**Titulo:****Una hazaña peligrosa**

**Dedicado a Twin 3 (love u) Saa y Gato ;) , que no se si lo leerán pero va x ustedes chicas!**

**Un one-shot que se me ocurrió luego de ver el capitulo 314. Advertencia leves spoilers.**

Estaba disgustada, no, enojada, no, indignada, no, irritada… no ¡Estaba cabreada! Sí, eso ¡estaba muy cabreada!

Procuraba no usar ningún tipo de palabra mal-sonante delante de su hermano, más aún desde que él le puso aquella profesora de etiqueta. Pero no había palabra 'educada' que la describiera mejor en este momento, así que decidió que 'cabreada' era la palabra perfecta.

Sentía que de un momento a otro le saldría humo por las orejas. Percibía que su rostro estaba rojo por la cólera del momento y sus manos se volvieron puños. Caminaba más rápido de lo normal, debía alejarse de ese lugar para evitar que algo peor ocurriese.

— Ese idiota_— _siseó.

Su trabajo era limpiar Hollows y enviar fantasmas a la sociedad de almas, no apretujarse con humanas involucradas.

¡Y eso la enojaba!

¿Cómo se atrevía ese perro a pegarse de aquella manera a esa mujer?

Los oficiales que la acompañaban prácticamente habían huido de su presencia luego de borrar la memoria de los dos humanos. ¿Acaso había escuchado que la llamaban monstruo? Ella no escogió tener un aura maligna rodeándola.

¡Simplemente estaba enojada! ¿No podían entenderlo?

Evitó cualquier tipo de contacto visual con los habitantes de la casa Kurosaki al momento de entrar, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Ichigo cerrando con un portazo, y pasándole el seguro.

Kon asomó la cabeza por fuera del armario.

— ¿Nee… san?

Rukia volteo lentamente y lo miró con toda la furia contenida que tenía en ese momento. El animal de felpa salió corriendo del armario y salió por la ventana, nunca se sabía que podía hacer Rukia con tal cantidad de ira.

— Tsk, muñeco tonto_— _bufó.

Se subió a la cama y cerró también la ventana. No quería a nadie allí con ella en ese instante.

— Rukia-chan ~ ¿estas allí?_ — _canturreó Isshin tocando la puerta.

Rukia agradeció haberle pasado el pestillo a la puerta, normalmente soportaba muy bien las niñerías de Isshin, es más, hasta le agradaban; pero justamente hoy **no** estaba para él.

— Rukia-chan ~

Se mordió la lengua tratando de no chillarle al hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Estas allí?

_No le grites._

— Rukia-chan ~

_No le grites._

— Contesta.

— ¡Sí estoy, coño!

Rukia sintió como Isshin se alejó rápidamente de la puerta, escuchó como lloriqueó un poco, luego sus pasos bajando la escalera y sus gritos frente al poster.

'_¡Masaki, hasta nuestra tercera hija me grita!'_

Se arrojó a la cama y colocó la almohada encima de la cabeza para acallar los gritos.

_Conozco este olor._

Lanzó la almohada lo más lejos que pudo, hasta la estúpida almohada le recordaba a Ichigo.

Era consciente de que golpeaban la puerta desde hace unos quince minutos, pero no estaba de ánimos para ir a golpear a quienquiera que le fastidiaba la siesta.

— Abre la puerta Rukia.

Oh, y especialmente no estaba de ánimos para atender a Ichigo.

— Se que estas allí, abre la puerta.

Podía gritar, maldecir, patalear y finalmente no abrir la puerta; pero decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Se volvió un ovillo en la cama y cerró lentamente sus ojos, imágenes de formaban en sus subconsciente, imágenes que le recordaban lo enojada que estaba.

— ¡Abre la puerta joder, que no es tan difícil!

Frunció el ceño, saco las piernas de la cama una tras otra pesadamente y se encaminó a la puerta con su mejor cara de 'púdrete'.

— ¿No dijiste que escucharías mis 'excusas'? — preguntó enfatizando la última palabra, cuando ella por fin abrió la puerta.

Rukia pensó que podía darle el beneficio de la duda y escuchar su patético intento de excusa, tenía todo el tiempo para hacerlo y lo necesitaba cerca ya que probablemente en pocos segundos lo castraría.

— Habla— masculló.

Ichigo no calculo esto, él pensó que Rukia lo golpearía o que no le abriría la puerta. Pero el que ella se mostrara tan inquietantemente dispuesta a escucharlo no estaba en sus planes. Era algo tan sencillo como que no había pensado en una 'excusa'.

— ¿Te vas a quedar callado? — Rukia se recostó en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso hacia la habitación.

No, no tenía nada planeado para decir. Así que ¿Por qué no decir la verdad?

— Fue culpa de Kon, lo juro.

Rukia se enderezó frente a él, suspiro y estrello su puño contra la nariz del chico.

— ¡Idiota!

Ichigo escucho como su nariz crujía, percibió un líquido cálido salir de ella y luego de todo el shock del momento sintió que la puerta de su habitación impactaba en su rostro.

Definitivamente, tener una novia era la hazaña más peligrosa que había experimentado.

**Fin.**

**Me reí con la mini escena de celos de Rukia xD**

**Y eso de "voy a escuchar tus excusas, mas tarde cuando tenga tiempo" fue épico.**

**Sobre mis otros fics y digo 'otros' porque si no mal recuerdo, debo actualizar 2 x3 el de Yachiru solo falta corregir unas cosas, tendrá un toque IR 3 y 'lo que nos une' faltan 7 review –puppyeyes- ;) Ja Ne!**


End file.
